


Circle Unbroken

by Lirillith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Sayaka are in this together, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Unbroken

It wasn’t like that, they’d told Hitomi once, but that wasn’t completely true. It’d been like that for so long they didn’t even notice; it had been like that since well before their lives changed. They were in this together, whether _this_ was a secret world of magic and wishes and curses, or just playgrounds and homework and school.  
  
And maybe Sayaka loved Kamijou, maybe she didn’t feel this the way Madoka did, or maybe she just hadn’t realized yet. That was all right. Madoka knew.  
  
Madoka knew everything, now. Madoka could see dozens of timelines, all the same shape even if the details were a little different, and a part of her mourned that she and Sayaka couldn’t keep walking to school together, laughing between classes; that they couldn’t meet Hitomi and Kamijou after school, then split up, Hitomi and Kamijou under one umbrella, she and Sayaka under another. That they couldn’t grow up and go to high school, and college, and she couldn’t drink with her mother, and Sayaka’s parents would never know what had happened, and how brave their daughter had been.  
  
But this was the only way she could see to make things better, and she couldn’t undo Sayaka’s wish, not when she could see how deeply Sayaka had meant it, how many times she’d given everything to make it happen. “I just wanted to hear him play again,” Sayaka said. She was warm and solid in Madoka’s arms, and Madoka felt flooded with relief; being a goddess didn’t mean giving up this, for all the other things she had to give up. 


End file.
